weightliftersfandomcom-20200213-history
Weightlifters Wikia
'Welcome to the weightlifter wiki' The weightlifter wiki exists to provide a comprehensive database on athletes in the wonderful sport of weightlifting. The vision is to provide quality information about relevant weightlifters at the national and international level, and have it free for anyone to access as reference. Important information on weightlifters will include essential info such as their best lifts and the weight class they compete in (or weight classes they have competed in). What we really plan to set us apart from other sources are the more subtle details like the coaching they received, who coached them, nationality, height, anthropometric proportions, training methodologies, diet, and drug/supplement use. 'About Weightlifting' What is weightlifting? Weightlifting is an Olympic sport governed by the International Weightlifting Federation (IWF), and is held quadrennially at the summer Olympics. Although weightlifting is most well known for it's presence in the Olympics, many non-Olympic competitions are hosted on many levels (state/provincial, national and international). Often Weightlifting is referred to as "Olympic weightlifting" or "Olympic lifting", meaning that it is the kind of weightlifting held in the Olympics. This is an important distinction, as the words "weight" and "lifting" in conjunction may simply refer to weight training. As well, a layman may think of other sports that involve moving weights - but not necessarily lifting them - when they hear the term "weightlifting". What are the lifts? In weightlifting, two lifts are performed in competition. These lifts are called the "Snatch", and the "Clean and Jerk". Descriptions for the two lifts from IWF technical documents are provided below. Retrieved from http://www.iwf.net/doc/technical.pdf The Snatch The barbell is placed horizontally in front of the lifter's legs. It is gripped, palms downwards and pulled in a single movement from the platform to the full extent of both arms above the head, while either splitting or bending the legs. During this continuous movement, the barbell may slide along the thighs and the lap. No part of the body other than the feet may touch the platform 3during the execution of the lift. The weight, which has been lifted, must be maintained in the final motionless position, arms and legs extended, the feet on the same line, until the referees give the signal to replace the barbell on the platform. The lifter may recover in his or her own time, either from a split or a squat position, and finish with the feet on the same line, parallel to the plane of the trunk and the barbell. The referees give the signal to lower the barbell as soon as the lifter becomes motionless in all parts of the body. The Clean and Jerk Clean portion - The barbell is placed horizontally in front of the lifter's legs. It is gripped, palms downwards and pulled in a single movement from the platform to the shoulders, while either splitting or bending the legs. During this continuous movement, the barbell may slide along the thighs and the lap. The barbell must not touch the chest before the final position. It then rests on the clavicles or on the chest above the nipples or on the arms fully bent. The feet return to the same line, legs straight before performing the Jerk. The lifter may make this recovery in his or her own time and finish with the feet on the same line, parallel to the plane of the trunk and the barbell. Jerk portion - The athlete bends the legs and extends them as well as the arms to bring the barbell to the full stretch of the arms vertically extended. He or she returns the feet to the same line; arms and legs fully extended, and waits for the referees' signal to replace the barbell on the platform. The referees give the signal to lower the barbell as soon as the lifter becomes motionless in all parts of the body. IMPORTANT REMARK: After the Clean and before the Jerk, the lifter may adjust the position of the barbell. This must not lead to confusion. It does not mean the granting of an additional jerk attempt but allowing the lifter to: a) withdraw the thumbs or “unhook” if this method is used, b) lower the barbell in order to let it rest on the shoulders if the barbell is placed too high and impedes the breathing or causes pain, c) change the width of the grip. How is the "winner" determined in a competition? For each lift, the athlete gets three attempts at weights of their choosing. Note that the weights attempted must be successive, meaning an athlete cannot attempt a weight lower than the previous attempt made. However if an attempt is failed, the athlete may attempt the same weight again. The heaviest weight lifted out of the three attempts per lift are what truly count. The two largest masses lifted are added together, creating what's referred to as a "Total". This total is used to objectively determine the winner in a weight class. If two athletes have the same total, the athlete with the lower body weight "wins". If two athletes on off chance have the same total AND same body weight (rounded to one number after the decimal), the "winner" is determined by what's called a "lot number". This is a number generated randomly for each lifter in an event, and determines a couple of things in competition, one of which determining the winner in a weight class on the odd chance that two athletes end up with the same total, as well as the same body weight. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse